Missing You
by HarmonyGames
Summary: Hermione Granger goes missing in the summer between forth and fifth year. Aurors try to locate her with no luck, after a while the searches stop and nobody attempt to look for her anymore. They all think that she must've died. One night Harry finds her using the Map, and find that she's alive. When they bring her back she barely remembers a thing about her past
1. Preview

**_This is a Preview of Missing You. It will most likely come out during the Christmas Holidays or if I get a few reiveiws will people who are interested in reading it might come out a little sooner. Anyways. Hope you like it!_**

* * *

_Hermione Granger is missing._

"Harry, you better take a look at the headlines..." Ron said slowly.

_Hermione Granger has gone missing, she has been imposible to loacte since last week. Nobody has seen her since then. Both of her parents were found dead in their house. Aurors have determined they were killed by Death Eaters and that they must have Miss. Granger as a captive. But with the information we have now it is imposible to locate her._

Harry looked over at Ron. "What do you mean she's missing, she can't be missing." Harry states.

"Look Harry, I know, I know you care for her and I do too, a lot. But she's gone, and I don't know what to do, certainly they only would've taken her because they knew that you would come after her."

"They have to find her! They have to, she'll could be tortured or killed or worse!"

"Harry. Don't worry about her too much, Tonks sent me a letter shortly after this was published. She told me that they wouldn't stop looking until they located her."

Harry nods. "Alright" He sighs. "Fine"

It was a long long year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Hermione was gone and it was very lonely without her. Harry almost didn't know what to do with himself. It seemed that without her Ron and himself were pulling further away from each other. Harry missed her very much. He thought about her all the time, He though where she was what she could be doing. Who she was with. Everything about what happened seemed a bit devastating. All he wished for was to have her back. He never really did want anything else. He just wanted his friend back. He felt guilty for what happened that somehow everything was all his fault.

At last another story about Hermione was published.

_Hermione Granger: Still missing._

_Aurors have finally given up after almost two months of constant searching. They advise the rest of the community to keep there eyes open for the girl. Although the searches will not continue. _

That was it. Six months was all it took to give up on her, they wouldn't look and soon the magical community would forget that the girl even exsisted.

**But that was two years ago. The searches had stopped, no news about Hermione Grangers whereabouts had risen. A year and six months later. Hermione Granger was pronouced dead, as nobody has found her, nobody knew where she was. Harry and Ron were now in their Fifth year of school. It would be the third year without her.**

"I, don't belive she's dead Ron. "

"Harry, it's been two years, Where could she possibly be?"

Harry shakes his head. "I don't know Ron, I... I just miss her." Harry replies.

Harry walked up to his room. He took out the mauraders map. It was usually never able to locate her. He tapped the wand against the paper. "Show me Hermione Granger." He whispered.

_Hermione Jean Granger. Location: London England, Kings Cross station._

Harry glared at the paper. "RON!" He shouted. "RON, come look"

Ron came running into the room. "What" he replied panting. "What happened.

"I found her, She's in London, at Kings Cross."

Ron sighed. "Oh, come on Harry. You know thats not real."

"Ron! She's been missing for TWO YEARS. This map has never been able too locate her before! and the moment that it does you doubt it. It's never been wrong before! I don't want to take any chances." Harry rants. Huffing "Now I'm going to find her, come along if you wish but if you want to stay here fine!" Harry replies angry.

He arrived at Kings Cross a little while later. had volunteered to drive him. He ran out of the car and into the building. Looking around for her. He snuck into a washroom and and opened the map. "Locate Hermione Granger." He whispered.

_Hermione Jean Granger. Location: Sorry, unable to Locate Hermione Granger._

* * *

**_Thats all for the preview. Hope it was enjoyable!_**

**_-HarmonyGames (Winner of Nanowrimo 2012)_**


	2. Chapter 1: Finding You

**This story will be split into differnt P.O.V's and Narrations. The Bold headlines will tell you which is begin used. If I feel I need to move the story along. Narrative will be used. Hope its not too confusing. Thanks**

_**Narration.**_

_Hermione Granger is missing._

"Harry, you better take a look at the headlines..." Ron said slowly.

_Hermione Granger has gone missing, she has been imposible to loacte since last week. Nobody has seen her since then. Both of her parents were found dead in their house. Aurors have determined they were killed by Death Eaters and that they must have Miss. Granger as a captive. But with the information we have now it is imposible to locate her._

Harry looked over at Ron. "What do you mean she's missing, she can't be missing." Harry states. "she was supposed to meet us here this afternoon."

"Look Harry, I know, I know you care for her and I do too, a lot. But she's gone, and I don't know what to do, certainly they only would've taken her because they knew that you would come after her."

"They have to find her! They have to, she'll could be tortured or killed or worse!"

"Harry. Don't worry about her too much, Tonks sent me a letter shortly after this was published. She told me that they wouldn't stop looking until they located her."

Harry nods. "Thats a lie! Even if they claim not to stop the search after a week they will, her file will just be turned into another one of those missing persons reports. The ones they find dead months later."

"She's going to be fine, If I know Hermione she'll resist whatever they do to her. She might not even be there, she might be safe somewhere."

"If she was safe they'd be able to locate her easily!" Harry protests. "She'd be with us right now!"

Two months into the school year, another story about Hermione was published.

_Hermione Granger: Still missing._

_Aurors have finally given up after almost two months of constant searching. They advise the rest of the community to keep there eyes open for the girl. Although the searches will not continue_

That was it. Two months was all it took to give up on her, they wouldn't look and soon the magical community would forget that the girl even exsisted. The brightest witch of her age would soon be forgotten.

It was a long long year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Hermione was gone and it was very lonely without her. Harry almost didn't know what to do with himself. It seemed that without her Ron and himself were pulling further away from each other. Harry missed her very much. He thought about her all the time, He though where she was what she could be doing. Who she was with. Everything about what happened seemed a bit devastating. All he wished for was to have her back. He never really did want anything else. He just wanted his friend back. He felt guilty for what happened that somehow everything was all his fault.

"I want to see her again Ron, more than anything." Harry says solemly.

Ron nods in response. "I wish I could see her too, I miss her just as much as you do."

"What if they never find her. I know they've given up. But that doesn't mean that we have to. We could go out on our own and look for her." Harry replies.

"I wish we could Harry, but if the Death Eaters have her, It'll be exactly what they'd want you to do."

**Draco**

I knew where she was. I knew what happened to her, I see that potter misses her, yet I can't bring myself to tell them. Would that not be what my father would want. For them to have a confirmed location on Granger. Why didn't we demand Potter in exchange for the girl. The ministry may not approve. But I'm sure that "the great Harry Potter" would come for her.

_The girl is Alive, you might see her again. Meet me in outside the great hall and . Bring nobody with you and don't tell anybody._

_-Anonymous_

Is that good enough? Will Potter even come. Of course, he doesn't have Granger telling him what to do. Unless some miracle happened resulting in him having a mind of his own. I send the letter off and wait until 2 am. Hopefully Potter will still come.

_2 am_

"I know where she is." I tell Harry.

"You know where Hermione is?" He asks.

"Of course who else!" I reply almost groaning in his stupidity. "Listen, as much as I would like to hand her over I can't. She's at the manor, they have her captive. She's still alive."

Potter looks shocked. "How do I get her back?" He asks.

Im stunned. "I don't know!" I snap. "I'm telling you where she is and that she's alive. Don't expect me to hand over my fathers captive."

Damn, now I gave away my cover, he'll never believe it now.

"Malfoy?" Potter questions.

"Yes." I reply shortly.

"Why would you tell me this?" He asks me.

"Well." I start out. "I can tell that you miss her." I finish.

"But, you hate her, don't you?"

"It's late Potter, go back to bed." Is all I say turning around and heading back to the slytherin common rooms.

**Harry**

**But that was already two weeks ago. The searches had stopped long ago, Harry had yet to owl any of the ministry members, and hadn't told Ron. He didn't have a clue what the plan would be. But surely he could at least tell Tonks or another order member...Dumbledore might even know what to do.**

Harry walked up to his room. He took out the mauraders map. He Hadn't used this method to attempt to locate her yet. He tapped the wand against the paper. "Show me Hermione Granger." He whispered.

_Granger, Hermione Jean, Location: Malfoy Manor, England. Condition: Alive_

Harry glared at the paper. "RON!" He shouted. "RON, come look"

Ron came running into the room. "What" he replied panting. "What happened.

"I found her, She's in London..."

Ron sighed. "Oh, come on Harry. You know thats not real."

"Ron, It's our only hope of finding her. She could be there, we have to show someone. We have to help her! and the letter."

"What letter?" Ron asks.

I take it out and show it to him. His face sinks, He looks sad.

"You didn't fall for it Harry,did you."

"No, it was real, he told me they had her and it matches the map too, Ron I believe she's there and that shes living."

Ron looks down, then out the window and then finally back at me. "I hate to say this, but you could be right, we have to try to get her back. Even if they lied."

I look at him surprised. We are going to find Hermione Granger...

The ministry found out our plans. Somebody must have been listening to us because Tonks sent us a letter telling us not to leave and go look for her no matter what, they said that they would deal with everything...

I think about it for a while. If Ministry members arrive they's only kill them, they'd kill Hermione too. If by chance anybody did get out and manage to get to her, they'd only be bringing back our dead friend.

We won't even be able to help. We have no control over this matter. It's hard to see other people deal with some of the only things that matter in your life. Standing idly by and watching knowing you can't to a thing to help. Knowing that they may be in pain or that they could be dying.

I feel like I've lost so much already. I feel as though I'll never regain what was once mine. The person I held so close to my heart. Trying to protect and make sure that she didn't get hurt. Only hoping that I could repay her for all the times that she has helped me. I miss her dearly and If I don't get her back soon I'm not sure what will happen. We know where she is... Don't we? We need to plan, we need to get her out of there alive. Bringing her back dead would be just like not trying to save her at all. That is not an option...

Tonks had Owled me multiple times in the past two days. Telling me how the plans are going and advising me not to get in the way of them. In other words, I won't be a part of her rescue party. Ron has taken to sitting by the fire. He and I hardly ever speak now. I wonder what it will be like for Hermione when she gets back. Will be become a Trio again or will one of us be forgotten. I can't imagine not being friends with her.

I sit next to Ron near the fire.

"I miss her too you know, a lot." Ron tells me not bothering to make eye contact.

"I know you do. They'll bring her back, she'll be safe again soon." I reply.

"I hope you're right Harry. I would hate to forget her. I Wonder if she thinks about us?"


End file.
